This invention relates to a one piece toilet tank gasket for use under the tank bottom wall. It also functions to provide washer surfaces inside the tank and cushionary bumpers between the tank bottom and bowl extension.
In assembling a toilet tank to a toilet bowl in a "two piece" type toilet, the tank bottom wall usually rests on a rearward extension from the bowl. It is then necessary to employ several fastening and sealing components to connect the outlet of the tank to the inlet of the toilet extension, and also to secure the toilet tank to the toilet bowl. Usually, several bolt holes are formed in the tank bottom wall and bowl extension upper wall. Bolts then extend through these holes. To prevent leakage, a washer is then required in the tank (under the bolt head). Also, a gasket is required under the tank bottom wall to seal between the tank bottom wall and the extension. In addition, cushionary bumpers are usually inserted around each bolt (between the tank and bowl extension).
This results in the use of numerous component parts which can be easily misplaced or discarded, and a time consuming and somewhat complex assembly. While the bumpers have on occasion been formed integrally with the gasket, these parts were all for placement outside of the tank, and separate washers still had to be used even with the improved construction.
It is therefore an advantage of the present invention to afford a one piece gasket unit which includes washers mountable inside the tank which are also connected to the other gasket parts that remain outside the tank. Another advantage is a one piece gasket for use in the sealing arrangement between a toilet tank and a toilet bowl which simplifies installation.